Anger Management
by JustAngela
Summary: Fredward needs to attend to anger management classes alter abusing a flight attendant; he’ll be surprised when his teacher is no one else but Sam Puckett.
1. finding her

**Ok! This is an idea I had inspired on the Anger management movie hope you enjoy R&R**

I was getting on a plain back home from my resent trip to Chicago finally my boss Jerry would give me the race I've been looking for a long time since my girlfriend now fiancé would agree to be my wife, everything was going great I was at the top of my game, my plain was departing so I got on it.

I walked with my bags and looked at my ticket '36D' was the sit; I found it and saw some random guy on my sit.

"Sorry sir but that's my sit, you should look at your ticket and go find yours"

"I don't see your name here, so go find a sit for yourself"

"This is my sit and I already found it so move"

"are you one of those freaks that have to do things or they'll die or something like OCD because if you are I wouldn't like some psycho I don't now getting upset by something as stupid as this" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have OCD and you're an ass, don't worry don't move a finger I'll be gone" I walked away from him with my bags trying to find a place to sit and put my baggage.

"I love you too, I'll see you in the restroom in an hour!" I turned back, he was yelling at me to make it look like we were lovers or something like that, everyone eyed me weirdly.

"I don't now what he's talking about!" I yelled and walked as fast as I could to the back of the plain, I found a sit next to a blond haired woman, I couldn't see her face but damn was she hot, I've always been a fool for the blond ones… my fiancé is not near by so I'll just sit here casually its not like I'm going to hit on her… my fiancé, mi fiancé, my smoking hot fiancé, it'll be tougher when we get married so I'll just face temptation now. I put my baggage above the sits and sat next to the gorgeous haired woman; she was looking outside the window so I couldn't see her well, but damn was it a good angle, she turned her beautiful face to look at me, I guess she didn't noticed my arrival until now that I was next to her or might be she just ignored me.

It was the devil herself, the girl that tortured me when we were younger, the one that helped me, that kept my secrets, my best and worst friend; I remembered how I once was in love with her.

"Hello fredwing, what brought you to the wind city, the great Chicago, heading back home to momma Benson, Big old Seattle?" she reached to kiss my cheek, I blushed, last time I saw her…

Flashback

We were on our last year of high school, I was so in love with Carly I would finally tell her how I felt and it took all the courage I had back then, we were on Carly's apartment I had prepared the most romantic dinner inside her apartment I was waiting for her to arrive to tell her that it wasn't just the moment when I saved her life, that she was the one, I was a little bit confused back then I used to think I loved Sam, but I would finally tell Carly that it was all clear as water and my love for her couldn't banish it just grew, I had the apartment filled with roses and my best outfit, my best everything my hearth was racing for her arrival I heard someone walk in.

"Wow dork, I can't believe you did all of this" 'just Sam' I thought.

"The best of the best for the best of the best" I answered while I sat on the couch I was about to tell her that she had to go and that I didn't wanted to be rude when she interrupted me.

"I knew you loved me but wow, this is a fairytale I just wanted to tell you that I love you too and now that I know this I won't move to Chicago" she went to reach me but I stopped her

"Sam, this is for Carly and why were you moving to Chicago?" I asked her

"My dad lives there, but don't worry I'll move anyway, forget what I said tell Carly I love her too" I was kind of shocked "as a friend" she finished, smirking a little.

"Sam, I'm flattered but I think I love her" I knew she was hurt.

"don't worry there are lots of dorks in the world and way better than you" she walked away from the apartment living for good, I wanted to chase her but I was so confused back then so I didn't I just sat there waiting for Carly to show up, she did I told her how I thought I felt, we're unbreakable since that day.

End flashback

"Same old, same old, now I'm a business man and Carly is an artist with her own gallery and everything" I was kind of nervous, I quite didn't got why I wanted to impress Sam, might be because she was still smoking hot at 26 and probably really successful.

"How cute, so I'm guessing you came to Chicago to get away from her" she said sarcastically.

"No, I came for business I'm a business man now, and anyway I've seen you're doing great, found a girlfriend by now Sam-O?" I punched her shoulder playfully I've missed making her mad, she's so hot.

"ha ha , very funny at least I don't cheat on Carly with a weird looking guy I heard him say you should meet at the bathroom" we looked behind, he waved at me and blew me a kiss, I rolled my eyes.

"He's just some ass that sat on my sit" I showed him my middle finger.

"Don't be naughty, love!" he yelled at me again, I hid on my sit while Sam laughed.

"Rebel Benson" she slapped me like before, I slapped her back.

"Want to see a movie?" she asked me.

"Off course, princess Puckett" I grabbed the earphones; she took them away from me playfully.

"These are my earphones, go ask for yours" she plugged them and started the movie.

I saw the flight attendant, I told her "do you mind giving me some earphones" she didn't pay me any attention at all

**First part, stay tuned to the next one the good stuff is coming…**


	2. remembering her

**Hallo ****peple well second chapter, it would be better! :D:D:D:D:D**

**I promise the third one would be a looong one!**

"Hey you the flight attendant I need some earphones please" I yelled at her.

"I'll be right there with you sir, just wait a sec" she finally replied.

I saw she went to talk to the other flight attendant about how some guy named josh slept with her and then dumped her or something like that, Sam grabbed my shoulder

"Dude, you're missing all the good stuff" the movie did seem sort of funny.

"Ma'am, can I get my earphones?" I yelled once again

She closed the drapes so she could talk to her friend some more, what a nice service.

She came towards me so I stopped her with my hand "can I get my earphones?" I said calmly

"Do not race your voice at me sir, stay calm"

"I am calm, I just want my earphones" Sam continued to laugh hysterically at the movie.

The woman called a big guy from the back

"Do we have a problem here?" he asked

"There is no problem…" he interrupted me "stay calm sir. Don't race your voice, what is it with you people?"

"You people?" he asked, right he's black.

"I meant you people… not you people as black people" I answered

"Don't you know the situation our country is facing right now sir?" I don't know what that has to do with any of this.

"Yes, I know it's really tough" he didn't let me finish again.

"Stay calm sir" "I am calm" he electro shocked me with the cop things they use to immobilize people.

Next thing I know I'm at a hospital with my lawyer.

"Freddie, you have been accused off assaulting a flight attendant on a plain" he explained.

"Where are Carly and my mom?" I asked him.

"They still think you're in Chicago, they couldn't know you're going to court for assault"

"That bitch is crazy dude, I barely even touched her"

"Well tell that to the judge" he patted my shoulder.

"Ouch… still hurts" guess the gun thing leaves burns.

"Sorry dude, want some hospital juice?" he offered me a juice box.

_At the jury next day _

"This can't be right, I barely even touched her, I don't know why she's wearing a cast on her arm, it's not like I hit her or anything" I explained to my lawyer.

"We have this, nothing's going to happened to you, don't worry" he whispered in my ear.

"Guilty" the jury said the verdict

"Mr. Benson you'll have to go to anger management classes" how did this happened? I didn't do anything.

"Sorry dude, guess it didn't work out" he patted my shoulder again, my dumb ass lawyer.

Now I'll have to go to anger management classes and I couldn't tell Carly because I wouldn't want her to think she's marring some crazy anger issues guy.

I entered the building that had the address my lawyer gave me, and then I saw her right there Samantha Puckett signing a book, who would think that she of all people would be giving anger management classes? She's the one that needs the classes for crying out loud, I walked towards the little living room outside her fancy office.

"Hey Sam, sorry to interrupt your book signing and all but I was at court yesterday and they sentenced me to anger management classes with you" I smiled my bright smile at her.

"Well, well, well, Benson" she crossed her arms and gave me a disapproving look.

"You know nothing happened at the flight, you were there remember? The woman wouldn't give me the earphones, she went all crazy over nothing, and the big black crazy guy attacked me" I motioned a big black guy with my hands.

"Yeah, you didn't do anything you're a really good guy Benson just give me a sec and I'll sign the papers you need" she smiled at me, I felt so relieved I didn't had to be on some stupid classes with her.

"Sure" I grabbed her shoulder lovingly; I could kiss her right now.

"Now that I think about it, you should have at least one class, It doesn't feels right to just let you go like this" she giggled, I was confused.

"What do you mean like this?" I asked.

"well, just signing the papers with out even evaluating your crazy psychopath level Benson, I'm guessing you've hold back a lot" she just loves to torture me, even when I'm 26 years old I bet at 85 she'll still find a way of bugging me.

"fine, I'll stay for one session" I sat at the fancy couch wile she continued to say goodbye to the people that was put on holding, when everyone left a really crazy guy arrived.

"Hey Jonah" Sam greeted him.

"Hey Sam" he walked past her and entered the office.

"Wasn't I supposed to have a session with you? And Jonah?" I asked, as I got up.

"it's a group session, Jonah it's always the first t o arrive, the guy has problems" she winked at me, I understood last time I heard from him he punched the lunch lady at the cafeteria because he wanted pudding or something, good old fashioned high school years.

"Isn't it funny how it turned out to be?" I asked.

"yeah, the guy who tried to kiss my ex-best friend is now on my anger management class, and the dork that left me because of my ex-best friend is also on my classes, I'm quite successful" she simulated to clean her shoulder, I rolled my eyes and couldn't resist the smirk.

"Is that why you're keeping me here? Because this is some kind of pay back?" I asked.

"no, actually there are two kinds of anger, imagine you're a cashier and Jonah it's some guy that has a coupon that expired a long time ago, he gives you the coupon and you tell him its not valid anymore, Jonah flips out and screams all over the place because of it, he trashes the whole store and you're left there frustrated because your boss fired you because of Jonah" I nodded for her to continue to explain herself "now Jonah anger was expressed right there, he left it all out by trashing your place but you my friend are left there with out expressing it, until one day you decide to shoot the whole store death because you've exploded with all the anger inside you, and I know you're holding back because I've caused some of the unexpressed pain you're holding in there, you need help my old… person I know" she was going to say friend, but we're not friends anymore so I understood.

"Sam, there's no problem with me at all"

**Second chapter…**

**Well, I'll try to update this whenever I have the time and whenever the inspiration comes.**


End file.
